


A Day Out

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach for Henry and Emma turns into a family affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 22 June 2012  
> Word Count: 909  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** Challenge #32 "When Wishes Come True"  
>  Prompt: #58. Emma find out that Henry can't swim, so she takes him out for a day on the beach. (Fluff)  
> Summary: A day at the beach for Henry and Emma turns into a family affair.  
> Spoilers: Nothing specific, but this does take place before the first season finale.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: All _constructive_ criticism is gladly welcomed.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I took a few liberties with the original prompt by inserting Regina into the mix. I can't help myself. She's the Evil Queen and she owns me, heart and soul. Besides, I like exploring her vulnerability where Emma's concerned. It makes for a lot of fun in their relationship.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd currently, so all mistakes are entirely mine.

"Come on, kid."

Henry nearly bowls me over in his haste to join her on the front step. His arms go around her waist briefly and she ruffles his hair affectionately.

"Where will you be taking my son, Ms. Swan?" I ask, careful to keep my tone neutral. It won't do to let her know that I feel anything other than disdain for her.

She turns to face me, eyes narrowing slightly as she studies me. "Well, Henry told me that he's never learned how to swim, so I decided to start teaching him. We'll be down at the beach. You know, where you tore down his castle."

Her words, combined with the glare from my son, make me flinch internally, but I won't allow either of them to see any sign of weakness. Especially not her. Never her. I show her my teeth, knowing she'll see it, not as the threat it is, but as a smile of concession.

"Fine. Just don't let him get a sunburn and have him home in time for dinner. If you don't--"

"Yeah, yeah," she says as she slides her hands into her back pockets, the movement thrusting her chest out ever so slightly. "I know. If he's late, you'll stop me from seeing him again. I get it, Regina. You've got all the power here."

And now a smile does curve my lips upward. "As long as we're clear on that." I lean over and stretch out a hand toward Henry, who dutifully comes over to give me a hug. "Have fun today, Henry, but don't overdo it."

"Yes, Mom," he replies, then presses his lips to my cheek. "Thank you for letting me have this day with Emma."

Before I can even try to formulate a reply, he's racing off toward her decrepit yellow Bug. Straightening, I can feel her gaze on me again, cool, assessing. Quirking an eyebrow at her, I return her look, but don't say anything.

"Yeah, thanks, Regina," she says, something flashing in her eyes that I can't quite define. "I appreciate this."

"Come on, Emma! I want to get a good spot at the beach."

She shrugs nonchalantly. "Duty calls."

And then she's walking toward her car, toward my son. There's a part of me that wants to run after her, stop her from taking him, request to go with them. Anything to be near her -- I mean, Henry. The sensation that I'm losing him for good is overwhelming.

"Hey, Regina?" Her words startle me out of my thoughts. "How about you not be the Mayor of Storybrooke today? Take the day off and join us at the beach? I'm sure Henry would be thrilled to have us both help him learn how to swim."

"I--"

_I don't know how to swim either._

No, she doesn't need to know of any perceived weaknesses. Besides, I am a perfectly capable swimmer. Daddy made sure of that, along with my riding lessons.

_I'd love to, Emma._

No, not that. Never call her that! That way lies madness and loss of power.

"Come on, Mom! We can have a picnic and everything. It'll be fun!"

His enthusiasm tips the balance. He hasn't been this interested in doing something with me in a long time, even before _she_ came to town. I can't lose her -- _him_. I can't lose him. He's my only happiness, besides making the rest of this damned town suffer.

I take a deep breath and meet her stare with a smile. "What Henry wants…"

"Henry gets," she finishes, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Give me a few minutes to change," I say, "and pack a picnic lunch. We'll go in my car."

"My car is perfectly--"

"Ms. Swan, I understand that you like your car, and that Henry clearly does, as well. But I am the mayor of this town, and I won't be seen in that thing. Besides, my car is more than roomy enough for all three of us."

She returns my gaze for a long moment before looking away. Oh, she's good, covering her acquiescence by turning to motion Henry closer. When she looks at me again, there's that indefinable something in her eyes again, and I feel something deep inside my chest _shift_.

"Fine. You win, Regina. We'll go in your car."

"I'm glad you saw it my way, Ms. Swan."

She shakes her head. "Yeah, whatever. Go get ready and I'll grab my stuff from the car." She heads toward the car as Henry steps out. "Come on, kid, let's get this stuff unpacked. We're going in your mom's car."

My smile broadens as I turn and head into the house again. It takes no time at all to change into jeans and a pristinely white t-shirt, then I start filling a bag with suit, towels, sun block, and a novel to read. Satisfied, I head downstairs to put together a lunch that is more nutritious than she would have given him.

_I wonder what sort of bathing suit she'll be wearing._

The thought pops up, unbidden, and I stop what I'm doing for a long moment as my mind begins to supply me with a variety of options. Perhaps this wasn't a good idea after all. But I won't turn down Henry's invitation to spend the day having fun with him.

I can deal with Ms. Swan on a respectable level, can't I?


End file.
